The present invention is directed to a new and distinct variety of chrysanthemum (Dendranthem grandiflora). The varietal denomination of the new chrysanthemum is `Cleagar TNG1`.
The female parent of the new variety is the variety known as `Vera` and the male parent is a undistributed seedling identified as `G63-C76`. The new variety has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Ventura County, Calif. and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.